Boku wa aishiteru
by TheMalvins
Summary: ele ansiou muito por aquelas palavras, e quando elas vieram, seu coração não podia se conter..." BalsaxTanda Primeira do Fandon em Português!


**Nome da Fic: **Aishiteru...**  
Autor: **Anna Carina Sobral | Nana Malvin**  
Shipper: **TandaxBalsa**  
Classificação:** +18 (Hentai *o*.Se não gosta, que pena não leia!)  
**Gênero:**Romance/General**  
Disclaimers:** Seirei no Moribito **não** me pertence! Afinal se fosse _meu_ eu seria no mínimo insuportável,por ter feito algo tão maravilhoso!  
**Resumo:** "ele ansiou muito por aquelas palavras, e quando elas vieram, seu coração não podia se conter..."

* * *

**xxx**

Havia se passado um ano desde a ultima vez, que Balsa estivera em Yago, protegendo aquele que hoje era o príncipe coroado e herói de toda nação; e Tanda sentia-se cada vez mais ansioso...  
Havia melhorado suas habilidades de Xamã, mas nem mesmo o povo-espírito, podia dar-lhe paz ao seu coração.

Trabalhando em mais um remédio, a base das ervas que freqüentemente cresciam ao redor da sua casa, pensava nos dias de inverno que passaram juntos a Chagum na caverna do caçador e suspirava por saber que mesmo numa situação como aquela, em que estiveram tão próximos ela nunca o vira como um possível esposo, apenas um velho amigo e talvez tudo continuaria assim.Não!Não devia pensar dessa forma,sabia que não era a verdade, ela só precisava de um tempo.

E mesmo que ele tivesse dito, que a esperaria nesse tempo,já que para ela havia uma única alma que ainda precisava ser salva,a sua,e embora ela lhe tivesse deixado perceber que daria a si mesma uma chance com ele,o jovem tinha medo que essa espera jamais terminasse.  
Mas dessa vez, ele iria atrás dela,iria a Kanbal atrás da lanceira.

Afastou um pouco os pensamentos , viajando mentalmente para a baixa Yago,ao menos Toya e Saya eram felizes, os negócios iam bem, a vida deles estava bem.

O som do sino a sua porta o chamou a atenção,provavelmente estivera soando a muito tempo...  
Limpando as mãos rapidamente nas barras das vestes e sem olhar para o visitante,respondeu com a voz forte, um tanto cansada.

-Boa tarde, desculpe a demora, estava concentrado fazendo alguns remédios e...  
Ao levantar seus olhos,não pode deixar de sentir um alívio, o nó em sua garganta logo se desfez...  
Parada como uma estátua com traços delicados,porém que passavam firmeza e apoiando-se a sua lança estava ela,a mesma pose altiva de sempre.

-Tadaima...  
-Balsa...Okaeri...

Balsa entrou com passos largos, indo a sua direção, ele automaticamente a tomou nos braços, um abraço há muito esperado.

Olharam-se mudos por alguns segundos, antes de colarem os lábios em um beijo carinhoso, que Tanda ansiou por sua vida inteira...ainda com os lábios colados aos dela, foi caminhando ao humilde futon, Balsa sorriu.  
E o herbalista passou as costas das mãos em seu rosto.  
ela era mesmo, a sua lanceira, sua Balsa.

Deitaram-se lado a lado, e a mulher começou a lhe dizer,por mais que ele não cobrasse estas palavras dela,mas que ele mesmo desejava ouvir.

-Eu era uma tola, por mais forte que eu fosse, por mais que eu tivesse tirado vidas, mesmo que em último caso, eu não percebia,que partindo para Kanbal, há um ano atrás mesmo que para apagar minhas dores do passado eu deixava para trás tudo que era mais importante para mim...  
-Hum...-um meio sorriso formava-se em seus lábios- acho que você sempre foi assim.  
-Baka- empurrou-o levemente,e em seguida aproximou-se mais, ficando sobre ele-hum... Acho que eu precisava mesmo, que me abrissem os olhos para saber que eu o amava. E toda essa distância, serviu para isto.

Tais palavras eram reconfortantes para ele, saber que finalmente ela percebera que eles podiam dar certo, que eles realmente se amavam, e sem saber como expressar melhor a reciprocidade delas beijou-a novamente, não calmo como a primeira vez,ele agora era mais voraz, mais sedento...  
As mãos fortes e calejadas pelo trabalho, percorriam as costas dela, e mesmo sobre o tecido simples da roupa dela, ele sentia o calor daquela pele.

As mãos dela percorreram o manto, retirando-o calmamente, deslizando a ponta dos dedos pelo corpo do xamã-aprendiz, esse por sua vez estremecia pelo toque, e sentiu o coração acelerar quando ela aproximou-se do seu membro.

O simples toque daquela pele macia das mãos da lanceira com um pouco mais de ousadia , o fez arfar, e vendo a reação dele, Balsa continuou as mãos delicadas, porém fortes de tantas batalhas já vencidas, acariciavam o membro pulsante e Tanda apenas perdia-se em seus pensamentos, pensava em como ela agia proporcionando-lhe um prazer incrível, mesmo que aquelas mãos que o tocavam parecessem tão hesitantes, e ele se dera conta disso. Havia um motivo para ainda sentir hesitação.

Ela agia por instinto nunca estivera com um homem antes, não daquela forma ele tinha certeza.

Ainda inebriado pelo toque ávido da lanceira, segurou-se para não chegar ao seu orgasmo.  
Ambos se olharam fixamente, perdidos no mar negro do olhar do outro.

Balsa sorriu, sentou-se ao lado dele novamente, e retirou suas roupas,apenas a fina peça que servia de lingerie cobria seu corpo.  
num só puxão Tanda à arrancou do corpo da lanceira.

O herbalista, aproximou-se mais beijando a pele nua...cada cicatriz de batalha,cada uma que ele conhecia de cor de tantas as vezes que as ajudara a cicatrizar com seus bálsamos,e por anos a vira desta forma desnuda perante ele e a desejara, e mesmo assim, se contivera.  
Mas não o faria naquele instante.Não agora quando Balsa, se entregava a ele,movimentou os braços puxando-a para sim, e com a voz saindo num esforço tão grande, pediu que ela deitasse.

O rosto da mulher, mostrou medo por pouco mais de um segundo, mas a imensidão negra de seus olhos demonstrou querer aquilo também.

O herbalista deslizou com beijos pelo corpo de Balsa, que estremecia com o toque da língua quente, e que quase enlouqueceu quando esta língua tocou em sua feminilidade mesmo que por cima da peça íntima....

Tanda brincou com o sexo umedecido, provando o gosto dela, e como ele apreciava a forma que balsa segurava o futon,e como deixava gemidos prazerosos escaparem ,eram aqueles os sons que o deleitavam, os gemidos prazerosos da mulher que amava, e quando finalmente ela estava pronta, retirou completamente sua ultima peça de roupa, e se posicionou entre ela.

-Balsa...-ele hesitava, com medo de machucar-la.

Ela não deixou que continua-se a falar, e beijou-lhe rapidamente,falando ofegante em seguida.

-Não se preocupe, também desejo isto.

Diante da declaração, de que ela também o queria daquela forma, começou a se introduzir, lentamente, para não causar-lhe dor e desconforto;

A expressão no rosto de Balsa era curiosa. Ela que sempre estivera acostumada com a dor, mordia os lábio, tentando não se permitir fraquejar.  
ele enlaçou uma das mãos a dela, e tomando-a em um de seus beijos, começou a estocar devagar.

E logo, a dor foi substituída pelo prazer de estar com a pessoa amada.  
e ele então passou a ir mais rápido, ela agora o acompanhando completamente entregue aos movimentos dele, inclinando-se para que ele a penetra-se mais profundamente...

permaneceram assim, em um ritmo frenético, ansiando por mais do outro, até que juntos chegaram ao seu ápice...

Tanda retirou-se dela, deitando ao seu lado, e Balsa, num reflexo apoiou a cabeça sobre o tórax dele...

- **Boku wa Aishiteru **Balsa...

Ele dissera fechando seus olhos e passando a mão no rosto da mesma que estava inundado de suor,assim como o seu também estava.

e mesmo naquele torpor causado pelo momento de amor que tiveram juntos, ele pode sentir o roçar de lábios em seu queixo e a voz dela num sussurro ,ele ansiou muito por aquelas palavras, e quando elas vieram, seu coração não podia se conter, nada mais importava além da voz de Balsa lhe dizendo:

"-**_aishiterumo Tanda...Aishiterumo!_**".

* * *

_**xxx**_

Nyaaa _**Primeira**_ do Fandom em português!!*_fogos de artifício_*

**Seirei no Moribito** é de fato uma série que me conquistou,mesmo não sendo muito conhecida e estou loucamente ansiosa pra ler os demais books.  
já que segunda temporada ainda nem sinal.

Bem, se houverem erros muito gritantes perdão.  
mas espero que apreciem.

Afinal é mais que explícito que Balsa e Tanda se Amam sz'


End file.
